the last demon breed
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Uzu has had a tough life since she was a little kid. can she find a place for herself in a world where what is'nt understood is destroyed. fem naruto/kakashi story
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in the village of Kanoha as a lone figure made it's way through the village dressed in a bulky black hoodie that covered most of the upper body, and arms leaving the upper thighs and legs almost completely bare, the hood drawn up over the head, hiding even the face. Making it hard for any observers to see if the small figure was male or female. Bare feet splashed in puddles as the figure moved closer and closer to the Hokage's tower.

The place where the old man lived. It was'nt safe for the figure to be out so late at night, but then again it was'nt really safe at home either. Hurray, for breaking and entering. The little one thought as she moved closer to her destination. She could see the lights on in the office, and the shadow of the old man bent over his desk. Working on some more of his tedious papers no doubt. Reaching the outer wall that surrounded the tower she pressed her back to the wall and paused long enough to catch her breath.

The scents, and sounds of the village and it's inhabitants nearly overwhelming her.

Christ she was hungry.

How long had it been since she had eaten something, days, weeks, months? She could'nt remember anymore. Her main concern had been to survive the attacks from the shinobi and savillians. It was getting closer to her birthday, the main reason that she had been forced into hiding for so long. The attacks were almost constant in the three months before her birthday. And the people were getting desperate to kill her once and for all. She snorted as a jaded smile curved her nearly bloodless lips.

But you could'nt kill what was already dead. And thats what she really was.

Dead.

The villagers had hired several shinobi from a distant country to murder her many years ago. They had managed to do their job, but not before she took as many of them as possible with her. She was just a bitch that way. The old man Hokage had been the first person to find her lifeless body, and in a desperate attempt to revive her and give her the chance that she never had before, had reopened Orochimaru's lab and used the facilities, and several forbidden jutsu and had painstakenly rebuilt her damaged body and finally after almost seven months she had been revived. Apparently he had built her, better, made her faster, stronger.

Frankly she thought he had watched too much tv, and decided to try his luck.

Once she had regained all of her motor skills, and remembered who, and what she was to begin with, he had killed everyone that had helped to revive her but a select few. That had been almost seven years ago. She would be twelve soon. Not only that but she would also be a genin soon too. A soldier that would live and die for the sake of the people. Frankly she didn't think she cared all that much about the people in the village, at least not enough to die for them, and she certainly had _no_ intention of living for them either. She hated them all equally. Really she did.

Slipping past the guards she quickly picked the lock on the door that led to the tower and stepped inside, closing the door as quietly as silently as possable considering her mood. Her stomach was cramping almost badly enough to cause her to calapse, and start crying. She probably would have if she was'nt so used to going without food among other things. She knew that the old man would have a warm bed prepaired for her, and something for her to eat so that her new body would'nt start eating away at it's self like it was at the moment. She also knew that he would have clothes and such for her. That was one of the things about the old man that she liked so much, he was just like a boy scout. Kind, considerate, and twisted enough for her to feel comfortable being herself in his presence.

Something that she could'nt do around anyone else. She hid her true self so well that she had pretty much everyone in the village fooled. Everyone but the old man, and several anbu that is. They could see through her like she was crystal. Probably because they hid their true selves too, but whatever. Silently walking the tile hallway to the office where the old man sat working, she didn't notice that she was leaving a trail of muddy footprints, and small puddles of water in her wake. She didn't even have to knock on the door when it opened and she stood face to face with the old man.

"Uzu? Why are you here so late? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Sarutobi asked as he pulled the small teen across the thresh hold into the light of the room.

"I need a place to crash for a while. Nothing happened but the usual. And no, I'm not hurt. And I'm fucking starving. Do you have anything that I can-" she started to say as he went to a closet across the room and returned a moment later with a blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Of course. I'll get you something. When was the last time you ate?" Sarutobi asked as he opened another door that led into a medium sized kitchen with three refrigeraters, one of which had thick chains and a lock on it. It was stocked with everything that she might need, from human food to blood, and plasma.

"I cant remember. I should eat a little of everything. Maybe double that..." she said as she plopped down in a chair at the round oak table and watched him nod his hear to let her know that he had heard her.

Anything Dr. Frankinsteins monster might want to eat.

Thank god she didn't have an affinaty for human flesh! Her diet had'nt changed all that much since she had been alive. She still needed blood and plasma, but like normal food she just didn't need it on a daily bases like before. One thing she was sort of grateful for. She still hated to feed on the shit. She prefured food food, not monster food. Honestly there were times that she felt like a fucking vampire.

Sarutobi unlocked one refrigerater and pulled out four bags of blood and two bags of plasma and handed them to her, then closed and relocked the fridge to keep others out of it, then went to one of the other fridges and pulled out a whole chicken, some mashed potatos topped with butter with herbs, a dish of cooked vegtables, a plate with stir fry noodles with beef, some pasteries with apricot filling, sugar glazed dounuts, some sweet eel sushi, miso soup and a large salad with her three favorite dressings.

And sat down across from her and watched her eat. She had such a strange way of eating, always so neat, and tidy. Almost like her actions were methodical, or calculated. But then that would'nt suprise him. A lot of the things she did were calculated, and methodical. It was hard to believe she got such bad grades in school and got picked on all the time.

If the people of the village ever got past their hatred of her they would see her for what she really was, it's true that she was a monster, but she was'nt the kind of monster that they thought she was. She was a different sort of monster. One with a human heart. A concionce. A soul. It was unheard of, yeah, but it was true. The reconstructive surgery that he had preformed to rebuild her body seven years ago had altered her outside changing her eye and hair color, giving her small pointed kanine's that served as fangs when needed, making her skin pale almost ivory, and just a little on the inside.

Her organs were different, and served different functions, for instance she no longer had a nervous system. She recognised pain by other means. Her digestive trackt made it so that she could go without food for long periods of time without her body dying or breaking down like a normal one. Her body no longer needed oxygen, but she breathed out of habit, to make herself appear normal. Her body could also still reproduce if need be. Even her physical and mental abbilities had changed in incredable leaps and bounds. The demon that had been sealed inside of her when she was a baby no longer existed. It's chakra remained, merged with her own, but the demon itself was gone, hopefully forever.

Uzu finished off as much of the solid foods as she could stomach then pushed her plate away thinking that she was going to be sick. Maybe she had'nt been so hungry after all. Now all she had to do was choke down the blood and plasma and keep herself from being sick and then she could call it a night. _Yay. _

Sarutobi watched her small hand shake a bit as she picked up one bag of blood and brought the bag up to her mouth and with a dramatic hiss sank her little fangs into the bag and made a funny sound similar to an 'erk' as she wrinkled her nose and started to suck the bag dry. "Tomorrow you take your exam at school to become a qualified ninja again. What do you plan to do?" Sarutobi asked as she dropped the empty bag onto the table and shuddered while making 'blagh' sounds.

She looked at him for a second, the second bag almost at her mouth and frowned, laying the bag back down. "Dunno. Do I really need to be a shinobi?" she asked as she leaned back in her seat and let her head fall back until she was staring at the ceiling.

Sarutobi studied her for a moment then gave her a wary smile. "You should do it. This way I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you, and besides; thing of all the damage you could do as a shinobi. Sounds like fun right?" He said gently, almost like a parent woud speak to their child.

Uzu didn't move, she didnt need to to see the wheels in his head turning. There were times when Sarutobi was one fucking scary guy. She sighed and picked up the bag that she had been about to feed from and quickly downed it's crimson contents, trying to ignore just how good and rich it was on her tongue. Her body was warming up a bit since she had drank the first bag. It took a few minutes but she finally managed to down all of the bags, and their contents. Yep, she really was a monster. Too bad for the people of the world, hee, hee.


	2. too cool for school

The next day Uzu climbed out of her bed at seven sharp, and took a shower. She had stayed up a bit later that she usually did talking to Sarutobi. The poor man would be really bitchy at work from lack of sleep. She almost felt bad for the Anbu, and other shinobi. Almost being the oprative word. She really didn't care one way of another.

She hoped that Sarutobi hung them all on a hook and played with them for his own sadistac pleasure.

God knows that a man his age should have more fun. She thought as she pulled on her clothes and and then her shoes, she brushed her teeth, for the third time in ten minutes, and brushed her long blond hair and noticed that the dye was washing out. It would'nt be much longer before it would be out of her hair completely. Before she left she put her contacts in and then checked her appearance in the mirror and make a mental check list. Blue eyes, check, blond hair, okay, baggy clothes, yup. Okay, Now all she needed to do was tie her hair back and she was good to go.

As soon as she was done with that she took the window out and headed for school. It would take her five minutes if she went by roof top. Fourty five minutes if she took the streets. She opted to take the path of least resistance and let the villagers wonder where she was. As soon as she reached the school she jumped down from the roof that she had been standing on and looked around, great there was'nt anyone to see her jump down from the roof, anyone who knew her at school knew that she was clumsy, and a bit of an oaf. Just because she acted stupid didn't mean that she was. But then noone knew that she knew how to do jutsu, use weapons better than anyone in the Anbu, and could fight at the same level of the three Sanin, and the Hokage. She was pretty sure that anyone who was stupid enough to figure those things out would'nt live very long.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she walked into the building and felt a cool burst of air from the air conditioner blow in her face. She hummed in response and walked on. Several teachers and school staff were wondering the halls, they shot her glares as she got near them to get to her class.

She didn't care.

She was in a fairly decent mood. Her stomach had settled down and her need for blood had been appeased. The thought of feeding on blood was sickening to her, but she had no problem finding it funny that she really was a monster. And such a frightening one too. Too bad noone else knew or she might finally get her revenge for being killed so horribly. Walking into the class she automatically ducked the kunai that had been heading for her head. It would'nt do to get mortally wounded in class and live.

It might freak out the kiddies. Either that or she would become the most popular ghoul in the joint. She could already see the line of eager children standing outside of a cage, pushing and shoving to see the monster.

She sat down at her desk and caught Hinata staring at her, blushing. _Okay then._ She gave the painfully shy girl a small wave. The girl made a soft squeeking sound and gave her a shy smile and a small wave. Uzu smiled and turned her eyes strait ahead as two arguing girls ran into the room and fell silent as they stood in the door way panting.

Ah, Sakura and Ino. The annoying ones. Wonderful.

It was probably to much too hope for, that the two would fall off of the edge of the world or something. They were loud, annoying, and constantly bitching about who was a better match for the pretty boy that was currently...shit, was Sauske staring at her? Hopefull he was'nt. She could'nt stand him. He treated people like possesions, or animals. Things for his amusment. Crap! She had checked out for a minute and the bastard now stood in front of her desk with his arms crossed, staring at her. Everyone in the class room had suddenly gotten quiet, and were watching the two of them, even the two girls.

_He has such cold eyes._ Uzu thought as she leaned back in her seat to put some space between herself and him. "Uzumaki, I need to ask you something. Do you mind coming with me for a minute?" he asked in his usual low tone that caused many of the girls in the class swoon. Uzu stood and looked the taller boy in the eye and leaned forward a bit.

"What ever you have to ask me, I'm not intrested, now go away." She hissed in a low tone. Sauske's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs and he smirked at her.

"I"m not impressed." He said as he stared at her again. His smirk had a creepy quality that she didn't like one little bit.

"Neither. Am. I. Leave." she bit out emphisising each word. Sauske looked furious for a moment then smirked again.

"Alright, for now. But this isn't over." he said as he sauntered back to his seat. _Bastard._

Thirty minutes later Iruka Umino, their class teacher stood at the front of the room calling out names. "Sauske, come and make a shadow clone." Iruka called with a smile as the Uchiha stood and glanced over his shoulder at Uzumaki. Odd, those two had never payed attention to one another before. Iruka thought as he cocked his head and noted that the blond was'nt looking at the Uchiha. She was looking out the window with a bored expression on her face.

She looked like she was wasting away at room tempeture. Iruka thought as he noted how the Uchiha stared at her for a moment with an odd expression on his face. Half longing, and half anger. He turned his head away from her and quietly made his way to the front of the class. What had the little fool done now? Iruka wondered as Sauske made his clone and walked off with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. Iruka put a check next to his name and smiled. Just four more students and then they were done. "Uzumaki, it's your turn." Iruka called.

Uzu turned her head around to look at him and goody.


	3. reminis, and making the grade

Uzu stood, her chair scraped across the tile floor as she did, and made her way to the front of the class. Iruka gave her a kind smile as he reminisced about the first year and a half that he had assumed that she was a boy, and had treated her as one. Making sure that she took all of the same classes as the other boys, until the fateful day when all of the boys had run screaming out of their locker room in various states of undress. Iruka had been the first in the locker room to discover the reason why.

Uzumaki had stood there in nothing but a pair of black spandex biker shorts looking more than a little confused. Iruka had been confused at first too, until he had given the blond a good hard look and saw the small curve of her breasts. His face had gotten as red as a cherry tomato and he had started to stutter.

She had given him a funny look then put her hands on her hips and glared at him as she leaned forward a bit and hissed, "What the hell are you looking at?" Iruka had continued to stutter and blush until one of the female students had ventured in and saved him. It had been Hinata Hyugga, who had run into the locker room and grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around the startled blond, then turned to Iruka with a fierce look on her face and yelled,

"Get out!" and then physically threw him out of the room so that she could take care of the problem.

It had taken his almost six months before he had been able to look the blond in the eye again, and when he had gone to change her classes so that she would learn the same things as the girls, the Hokage had told him not to bother that the blond would be better off with the education that she was already getting. It had puzzled Iruka at first, but now that he thought about it, almost all of the girls in the class were, well...girly.

They styled their hair, wore make up, and dressed to look attractive, Uzumaki didn't. She dressed in comfortable clothes, mostly black, white, blue, red, and from time to time purple, and light green. Her clothes lacked patterns, such as butterflies, hearts and such. Her clothes were mostly plain, with famous or funny sayings on them. She always wore a button the size of his hand that said, 'Allergec to stupid people, and yes, that means you.' The first time she had worn the damn thing Iruka had read, and reread it before walking away laughing. And now here she was going to graduate.

It was amazing.

Uzu did the hand signs and produced seven clones because she had checked out for a second and hadn't been paying attention. Iruka was about to mark her as 'passed' but dropped his pen. Holy shit, she could make seven flesh and blood clones! That was an advanced Jounin technique, when had she learned to do it herself? He stared at her for a moment with his jaw hanging open then caught himself, and smiled at her.

For someone so young to be able to do something like that, meant that she had more hidden potential than even she was aware of. _Oh man, I do not envy the Jounin that gets saddled with her. _Iruka thought as she made her way back to her seat and sat down. Hinata smiled and fidgeted in her seat as her name was called.

Sarutobi sat at his desk watching the crystal ball in front of him. A smile curving his lips. That's his girl! He wanted to shout to the heavens, but there were a lot of people in the room at the moment, so he would have to wait until later. The six Jounin instructors stood in a line in front of his desk all of them were using the crystal ball on the Hokage's desk to check out their new students. Kakashi watched as his three students appeared one by one in the crystal, the class was letting out for the day now that the students had passed, or failed in some cases. Iruka handed out headbands as the students left and smiled at the kids.

Kakashi's brood consisted of Uchiha Sauske, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Uzu, who was the spitting image of his former sensei, the fourth Hokage. They all watched as the blond walked out of the school building and started to leave when several of the older kids appeared in front of the smaller, younger kid. Each of the older kids drew their weapons and smirked at the blond thinking that he was going to be easy to hurt.

The Jounin all shifted nervously where they stood and some moved closer to see what would happen. It all happened too fast to keep track of everything. As the older kids got ready to attack the blond blurred then vanished, reappearing behind them and struck out with his leg sending one flying through the air, and punched another in the stomach as he turned. The next one attacked with a kunai knife and had his arm caught by the wrist, as the blond spun on his heel and back handed the older boy sharply, then brought his leg up, kneeing the big kid in the chest, then hitting him in a pressure point in the back of the neck and dropped him. The fourth guy dropped his weapon and took off running. The blond stood there for a moment surveying his work, then shrugged and walked away. Someone in the room whistled. Who knew the kid could fight like that?


	4. horror! marrige proposal to a teme

Uzu was a little late the next day because her alarm clock had been broken when it had been thrown into the wall, two or...thirty times. So she had ended up sleeping in almost fourty five minutes, and had forgotten to put in her contacts, and tie her hair back away from her face. So now she looked really girly, and the other kids were going to piss her off to no end today. Sauske would either say or do something she would probably end up injuring him for before she was lynched by his fan clube.

Bitches that they were.

Now if only she could drop them into the stone age with some man eating dinosaures then she would be set for the rest of her life. Ahhhhh, a girl could dream, right. She rounded the corner down the street from the school and stopped dead in her tracks when a group of Anbu appeared. "Hey, brat, running late?" and Anbu woman with a snake mask asked in greeting. The blond grinned.

Well, her day must have just gotten better. "Yeah, stupid clock crapped out on me." she said as she rubbed the back of her head in her 'nervous' manner. The group was'nt fooled, probably because she was their former captian. She had quit the team when she had started ninja acadamy.

"Want us to walk you to school?" a man in a couger mask asked, and even though she could'nt see his face she knew he was smiling.

"Sounds good. Wanna join me for lunch later too?" Uzu said as she moved so that she was inbetween Snake, and Couger.

"Hai." the group said as one, lunch with their captian was always intresting. Uzu smiled and started walking.

The rest of the team took up formation to cover her flank as they walked down the street. Today was the day that she would meet her Jounin teacher. What was his name? Kocky? Konny? Jerkynomansland? Kirk? _James T. Kirk. _She thought and started laughing. God she was fucked up. Her Anbu team didn't seem to notice her oddities anymore. Which was good because it bugged her when they started making bets.

Once at the school she and all of the Anbu but two parted ways, and went to class. Snake and Couger hot on her heels, apparently they had decided to stay with her until after lunch. Too bad today was'nt show and tell, Iruka would die from shock if she introduced the two as her team mates, since the only ones who knew about her former job as a killer were the ones who had worked under her comand, and the Hokage.

There was maybe four or five outside of the small number mentioned that knew about her work, and was carful around her out of fear, and respect. One of those people was Uchiha Itachi, who had gone a.w.o.l and killed his entire clan except for his kid brother, and the only reason that Sauske lived was because Itachi had come to her and the old man third and begged them to protect him from the councel and the villagers who would'nt see Sauske as anything more than the little brother of a traitor.

Uzu had agreed only because Itachi was one of her subordanites, and she owed him a few favores. That and she could'nt stand the thought of Sauske being treated like she had been, and still was. Several others that knew about her was Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru's father, Hinata's father, Shibi Aburame, and Kiba's mother. Two more outside the village were Jiriaya, her godfather. And Lady Tsunade, her godmother/older sister. And she liked it that way.

Once she reached the class room door she turned half expecting the two Anbu to be gone, but found them waiting for her to open the door. Uzu hesitated for a second before something cold and matalic clicked into place around her wrist, and she looked up at Snake who made a happy humming sound. Couger was doubled over just out of ams reach, his shoulders shaking with barly supressed mirth. Uzu gave the two her famous drop dead glare and said with a smirk,

"Your both such idiots." as she opened the door to the class and walked in dragging Snake in tow behind her as Iruka turned to speak to her, and as predicted started to freak out. Only four hours until lunch._ Please god, let me last that long before I snap._

The rest of the day up until lunch was relativly uneventful after Uzu and Couger had stopped Iruka from trying to commit suicide by jumping out the first floor window of the building, not that it would have actually killed him or anything, while Sanke laughed it up while still being cuffed to her former captian. Uzu had started to understand why Snake had handcuffed herself to Uzu before she entered class. It would seem that her favorite lunitic had a major jones for the teacher, and had cuffed herself to Uzu purly for entertainment purposes.

Who knew Iruka was such a stud? By the time lunch rolled around Uzu felt more frazzled than she had the other day when she had stayed up all night doing missions, and all day doing homework for the days that she had missed and studying for an exam, she had stepped into class the day of the test and thought she had stepped into an alien universe. She had suffered a mild panic attack and fainted from exauhstion. But she had still managed to pass the test, and make half assed decent grades on her homework.

And now she was free. Free! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Finally after so many years of migrains, and supressed urges to kill, she was free. Now she could breath a much needed sigh of relief. Sort of. Maybe. Okay she could'nt really because she would meet her Jounin teacher today and she still had a lot of secrets to hide, but she could breath for now, right? She leaned back against one of her Anbu and almost ended up sprawled on her back in the man's lap. The man looked at her for a moment and chuckled.

"Hard day in the life, baby? Maybe you should finally rejoin the Anbu and work with me again." Uzu looked at the man in the tiger mask and smiled as he chewed in the tip of a senbon needle.

"I almost think that working with you again would be worth the sexual harasment." she said with a wairy grin. Tiger laughed out loud. Worth the harasment indeed.

After lunch Uzu said goodbye to her team, as she gave them all hugs, and made plans to meet with them outside of work and hang out, then headed back to class, and found herself being dragged into a broom closet by Sauske.

_Shit. _She thought as she was slammed against the wall next to the door. She could feel Sauske's grip on her hoodie, as he pinned her between his body and the wall. Did he really think it was that easy to corner her? His arrogance alone made her bristle. If the bastard really thought that just because of his blood line he could say, do, and have whatever he wanted then she just may end up breaking her promise to Itachi, and hurt him.

"I finally caught you alone. Now, about the question that I wanted to ask you. I know that your not like the other girls, simpering, ass kissing, weaklings, infatuacted with my looks, and the wealth and power that my clan name holds. And thats why I want you. You are the only one who is worthy of me, my blood line, and my clan name." Sauske said as he leaned closer to her until his face was barely a scant inch from her own.

His breath fanning her face. Uzu went stiff as soon as he spoke the words, "I want you."

And although she probably should just ignore what he was saying she could'nt, he had aroused her curiosity.

"You want me for what?" she asked curious as the wheels in her head turned. She could see him smile in the darkness.

"I want you to be my wife, and the mother of my children. I plan to speak to Lord Hokage, and the counel of elders about it." Sauske said as he prussed himself against her a bit more. Uzu didn't hesitate even a second with her reply,

"Hell no." She caught the comical expression on his face even in the dark before his expression darkened with rage.

"I dont think that you get it. You dont really have a say in this. I want you, and what you want is irrelivent. I will use any means nessisary to get you, so you better think hard before you turn me down." Sauske hissed fury etched into every line of his face.

Uzu smiled at him like he was a simplton. "No I dont think you really get it. I could'nt care a flying fuck about what you want. I am, and you better pay real close attention to these words, a _person_. Not your toy. I choose to tell you to go fuck yourself, and if you try anything funny at all, I will kill you. Now let go of me and go find yourself an actual whore to bear your hell spawn. Because I'm not intrested, and no one is going to force me to do shit with, or for you, so get over it." Uzu said as she lashed out with her leg and caught him in the crotch. Sauske's grunt of pain followed by several really impressive curses, was her reward as she opened the door and started to leave when she heard his pained laugh, followed by the words,

"I like breaking girls, I wonder how long it will take me to break you." Uzu felt a chill run down her spine as she looked back at him then slammed the door closed leaving him in the dark. She had bettter things to do than let him bother her. He was just so damn unintresting. Still she would have to speak with the Hokage, and some of the people on the councel to make sure that they agreed with her on the 'whys' of why she should'nt be forced to submit to a loser like him.


	5. just a kiss will do, the wolf appears

After her little run in with a shitbird Uzu sat in class waiting for Iruka to name her team mates. Hopfully she would be teamed up with Hinata, and Shikamaru, or Shino. That would'nt be so bad, in fact that would be fucking bitchin. Anyone but the banchee with the ginormous forhead, and the little bitch boy, Sauske.

_Please, please, please if there is a god._ "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sauske." Iruka said cheerfully.

Uzu screamed and chucked her desk out the nearest window and jumped out through the opening. _I take it back there is no god! Bastard!_ Uzu thought as she took off running down the street, Iruka yelled at her to come back but she was'nt listening. And goddamn it she was now going to have to buy a new window for the class room. Today just was'nt her day. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she had run to her favorite spot on top of monument mountain. She also didn't notice the man lying on the ground with an orange book covering his face, until she had tripped over him, and landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Oww. What the hell?" Uzu started to say as she looked at the person that she had tripped over. The man still lay there, and still seemed to be asleep.

"Who in their right mind would sleep outside in this weather?" Uzu asked herself as she sat up and partually dusted herself off, a soft snore came from the man on the ground. Some people were just too stupid for their own good. Uzu thought as she curled up with her knees drawn against her chest as she stared down at the village. She had zoned out again and didn't notice the man next to her had lifted his book up a bit and was staring at her, a small smile curved the man's lips.

The kid looked just like his father, except kinda more girly. He even had his fathers personality. The way he seemed to zone out from one moment to the next was just like the late fourth Hokage. He was cuter than his father had been though. Kakashi had expected to meet the kid enevitably, but to meet him like this...well, it was just too good an opertunity to miss. After all had'nt he, the last of the Hatake clan promised to protect the boy in front of him with everything that he had, and then some. Of course it was just a bonus that the kid had run into him today, or rather tripped over him. Now Kakashi could keep his second promise too. The boy's cute little ass was as good as his, and Kakashi had every intention of letting the boy know it too.

Sitting up without making a sound Kakashi put his book away and shifted his entire focous on the blond who still had'nt noticed he was awake. What would be the best way to molest the kid? Push him down and ravish him. Tell the kid that he was the going to be the mommy of their future adopted children? That would just cause the kid to run away screaming.

How about he pin him down and lick every inch of skin he could expose? _That could work right. _Dear god he was getting a nose bleed just thinking about it. Maybe he should just kidnap the kid and marry him outside of the village. Far away from the councel's reach. That could work too. He mused as he licked his lips and cleared his throat to get the kid's attention.

The blond's head snapped around to look at him. "Hi, come here often?" Kakashi asked curiously. Uzu frowned at the man. Did he really think that she was going to volenteer such information? Moron. Reading his porn book had aparently rotted his brain.

"No." the blond said as he regarded Kakashi with cold eyes. _Ouch, is that my masciline pride that just got frost bite?_ Kakashi wondered as he continued to smile, the kid was amusing him, really when was the last time he had been amused by someone who _was'nt _begging for their life.

"Is that so? Because I've been here a couple of times and saw you here. Usually late at night, or early in the morning. Am I ringing any bells?" Kakashi was'nt going to tell the kid that he had seen him training half naked. He was'nt going to tell him that he had gotten off those times he had seen him half naked either. That would just frighten the kid and make him think that Kakashi was after him sexually.

_That's because you are. _Kakashi's inner sex fiend hissed. But the boy didn't need to know that, was the point Kakashi was trying to get across to his sex starved mind. He stared at the blond again. Oh, god look at his skin! It looks so soft. I wanna touch it. Kakashi battled with himself internally when a wierd thought hit him. _Do you think he's a virgin? _A low growl vibrated excaped his throat, making him sound like a large wolf. The kid had better be untouched, or someone was going to die.

Slowly, painfully, and screaming for mercy. Kakashi thought as he studied the blond who had backed away from him when he had growled. The kid had put a good distance between himself and Kakashi too. Wide eyes watching him warily. Like he was expecting Kakashi to hurt him or something. Kakashi didn't like the wariness and alarm that the blond was showing him.

"Ah, sorry I was thinking something and kind of got upset. I wont hurt you I swear!" Kakashi said as he tried to coax the blond back to his side. _Then I can pounce!_

Uzu watched the silver haired man before deeming him odd, but no real threat to her. He certainly looked innocent enough. All smiles and harmless curiosity. Maybe he just liked people and wanted someone to talk to for a while. _Or he was an excaped mental paitent and was trying to lure her into a false sense of security. _Okay, that could be it, but still he seemed harmless enough. _You like him dont you._ What, no. That was'nt it, but she would admit to her inner self that he did look nice.

He smelled nice too.

Like lightning before it struck. Wild almost. It was a nice scent. Maybe hanging out with him would help her forget her new team and her team mates. The banchee, and the teme. "Okay, but you try anything I dont like and your dead." Uzu said as she sat back down just out of arms reach. Kakashi smiled, poor kid didn't realise that he could still get to him. Such innocence was refreshing to someone as jaded as Kakashi.

"So, whats your name? Age? Favorite color?" Kakashi asked happily to get the boy to drop his guard. The blond cocked his head to the left slightly and had some of his long hair fall in his face, half hiding it from Kakashi.

"Uzu, thirteen, black, and red." Uzu answered with a small smile. Kakashi grinned.

"Uzu, thats a cute name. I'm Koi. Call me that anytime you see me." Kakashi lied with another grin. Uzu cocked her head to the side. Was'nt Koi a pet name for a lover?

Kakashi's grin grew as soon as the blond had spaced out again. It was time to make his move. Reaching out he grabbed the blond and yanked the boy into his arms, and settled his lips over the boy's. Swallowing the kids gasp as he opened his mouth. Kakashi wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern, exploring it's every little nook and crany. Oh god he tasted so sweet. Just one kiss would'nt be enough. It would never be enough. Kakashi's body ached with need. He needed to take the boy, here, now. He would'nt let go until he had tied the kid to him completely, and he would use every dirty trick he could think of to do it.

Uzu tried to push the man away but damn it he was strong for someone who was so damn sqrawny looking. She moaned in protest as he tightened his arms around her to the point of pain. He nipped her lower lip with his teeth, then licked her lip to sooth the sting that his teeth had left behind.

"S-stop." Uzu managed to say before the man pinned her to the ground. His wieght pressing down on her in her most intiment place, causeing her squeek as her face turned pink. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had been right. He was an excaped mental paitent out to lure her into a false sense of security! The man just sat there, straddling her, his thumbs slowly rubbing the skin over the viens in her wrists.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to kiss you. Your really very cute, ya know." Koi said as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her right cheek, then in an instant he was gone like he had never been there at all. Uzu sat there for a few minutes wondering what kind of hell she had fallen into. What was with the men today?


	6. let the mate hunt begin

Uzu didn't bother to go meet her Jounin sensei, instead she went home and locked herself in her room and flopped down on her bed after stripping off her hoodie and shirt and pants, leaving her dressed only in her black spandex biker shorts, and black sleevless muscle shirt. To hell with the world today. If anything else wierd happened to her she was gonna burn the village to the ground, no and's, if's , or but's about it.

There was only so much that a girl could take in one day, after all. Sarutobi would undoubtedly know that she was in her apartment tonight so she was'nt overly worried about informing him. And if anyone broke in to kill her, well she would just hang them on a hook somewhere and play with them to her black hearts content. She had no intention of being chased out of her home, again, where Sauske might be able to find her. At least this way he could'nt find her. She would be relitivly safe here for tonight.

Kakashi had gone to meet his new team feeling excited, and now after meeting them he was upset. He had been minus one cute little blond, which meant one of several things. One, the kid had blown him off. Two, the kid had freaked and run away from the village. Three, the kid had been so shocked by his kiss earlier that he had never moved from the spot that Kakashi had left him at, and was still there with his jaw on the ground. Four, the kid was hiding from him. Three of those options had Kakashi a little pissed as he stormed down the streets looking for his wayward blond.

How dare the brat ditch him! If he didn't find the boy soon he was going to start randomly killing things. "Kakashi! My eternal rival, what has you in such a bad mood? Did one of your students not think that you were cool like me?" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. Bingo, victim zero. He could see the news paper clippings now.

_**Mighto Gai, killed in wrong place wrong time thing by friend.**_

**_Kakashi daces on his grave._**

"Gai, I was just looking for you. There was a little kid stuck in an opening in the wall down that alley, and I cant get the little tyke out. Would you help me?" Kakahsi said kindly as Gai grinned, his teeth flashing white.

"But of course." Gai said as he ran down the alley that Kakashi had pointed too. Kakashi followed a second after putting up a hedge to keep others from interfering. Gai looked around the alley for a second. After spotting no kids in trouble he understood why Kakashi had led him down the alley. The Uzumaki kid must be missing again, and it was Gai's bad luck at being the first person that Kakashi came across.

"So Kakashi, the kid is missing again." It was a statment that caused Kakshi to flinch. Damn, when did Gai get so fucking sharp? Kakashi wondered.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet him alnog with the rest of my team, but he was'nt there." Kakashi said as he leaned back against the wall oppisit of Gai. Gai looked at his rival/best friend and shook his head. The man went crazy when he could'nt find the kid. He had gotten into the habit of looking for the kid everyday, after an incedent seven years ago when the kid had disappeared for almost a year, and had to see for himself that the little blond was okay or he went nuts like he had when the kid had been missing.

When he had figured out that the blond was missing seven years ago Kakashi had stormed the Hokage's office demanding answers. He had yelled at the man, telling him that he needed to know that the kid was okay, but the Hokage had'nt volenteered anything about the kids where abouts. It had gotten so bad that Kakashi had had to be locked away for several months, and was watched by the Anbu like he was a criminal. The day that Uzumaki had returned the Hokage had sent for Kakashi to come to his office.

Gai had been one of his escorts that day, and remembered how the look of cold fury had melted away the instant that he had seen the blond asleep on the Hokage's couch. The Hokage had let Kakashi pick the little one up and hold him while he broke down crying. The Hokage had understood at that moment what Gai had realised too. The kid was all that Kakshi had left to fight for. The only thing keeping him sane. Not knowing where the boy had been; had nearly driven him crazy with rage and grief.

"He's probably at home eating or something, so why dont you check there before you start to freak out, okay." Gai said as he patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"Gai, hands." Kakashi bit out as Gai removed his hand and backed away. Kakashi was often more animal than human, probably because of his blood line traits. But since the incident with Uzumaki, he had seemed to change even more, he had become more like a wild wolf, he was only calm, and tame around the kid. Kakashi thought of the boy as his and would become a threat to anyone who tried to take the boy from him. Even if that person was just a friend. Gai just hoped that the kid would figure that out before Kakashi killed someone.

It was night time when Kakashi finally reached Uzu's apartment. The lights were off, and there was no movement inside, but he could smell the blond's scent coming from inside the apartment. So he had been here all along. _Damn brat, made me worry for nothing. _Kakashi thought with a soft growl.

Oh, well at least now he could do what he had set out to do in the first place. Uzu was as good as his. He had finally figured out the best way to bind the kid to him, he was going to fuse their life forces together, and he would get to ravish the boy while he was doing it. Once that was done the kid would be his completely. Quickly picking the lock with a hair pin he slipped inside. The apartment was so dark that not even his shadow could be seen.

What the hell? Was the kid some sort of vampire? Did he hate sunlight? But that was'nt what caught his attention the most.

What did was the smell of blood. Lots of blood, all of it from one person. And the faintest scent of decaying flesh. Had someone died here? The smell was so faint that anyone without his keen sense of smell would have missed it with all the other scents in the place to cover it up. The smell of bleach, and lemon pledge. The smell of flowers from the plug in air fresheners. The smell of the foods that Uzu had last cooked in the place. And the smell of smoke, and ashes. Had there been a fire here too?

It was odd. Very odd. And he would ask his questions later. Right now he had somethng better to do with his time. Walking cutiously to a door that was closed Kakshi quietly opened it. Well, that was sort of better. At least he could see now. The bed room was smaller than Kakashi's bathroom at home. There was a bed, a window, and a tiny table with an old worn lamp and that was it. But that didn't really intrest him at the moment. It was the small figure on the bed that intrested him.

He leaned against the door frame and drank in the sight. Uzu's body was tangled in the sheets, his long blond hair looked almost platnum in the moon light. His skin was so pale that it looked like porcaline. The kids lips were slightly parted, and there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks. Kakashi pulled his shirt off, and silently made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, and leaned over the blond and lightly kissed him.

Uzu stirred slightly at the faint touch, making Kakashi smile at the small frown the crossed his face. He must be having a nice dream to not want to wake up. Kakashi thought as he made four clones, amasingly they all fit in the tiny little room. Really Kakashi was in awe. Was the bedroom like a gate to another dimention or something? Kakashi wondered as one of his clones slipped his hand under the blonds shirt and trailed his finger tips along the boy's ribs until his hand came to the kids chest and he came into contact with something that should'nt be on a boy._ What the hell? _

He thought as he pulled the blonds shirt up to examin the chest. All three of his counter parts crowding in close to see what had his jaw on the floor. All four sets of eyes widened, and all four mouths gaped like fish at the kid's assets. _Oh, My, God, boobies!_ Uzu is a girl? Kakashi would have yelled in suprise if not for the other three slapping their hands over his mouth to keep him quiet.

A girl. Uzu was a girl. It was shocking to him that he had'nt noticed. What was he an idiot? She looked like a girl. She acted like a girl. _If it quacks and waddles when it walks it must be a duck._ Oh, shut up.

Still this was information that had been cut out of her file, and the Hokage had'nt told him anything either. Except that he had always thought it odd that the old man had always refered to Uzu as Uzumaki, or kid, or brat, or child. But he had never refered to the girl as he or she; boy or girl. In fact when it came to Uzu the old man never volenteered anything at all information wise. Was it his way of protecting her from people who would use the information about her gender to hurt her? And what about other things?

Kakashi had watched the Hokage along with every other Jounin in the room earlier, burn the kids file to ashes before Kakashi could touch it. It had made everyone in the room curious about the kid, and what the old man didn't want them to know, with the exception of Anko, and Ibiki of course. Which led Kakashi to believe that the two already knew what the old man didn't want everyone else to know. But what was it? What were they hiding?

Sighing he sat down again on the edge of the bed while his clones gave in to their impulses and licked, sucked and stroked every inch of skin that they could reach, waking the girl from a sound sleep with an ear peircing scream. "Gyaaaa!"


	7. fucking fate

Perverts! There were perverts in her room! Standing over her bed, half dressed-wait, was she seeing Koi's? As in five of the freaky man who had kissed her against her will earlier that day? She growled as she came up out of her bed and lunged at the silver haired menace, but was caught by one of his shadow clones and forced to her stomach on the bed. How dare he! They! It? "What are you doing in my home?" She hissed her neon pinkish/ lavender purple eyes glowing in the pale moonlight.

Kakashi sucked in a breath as he stared down at her face. Her eyes, they were such an unusual color. He had never seen such eyes before. They were so pale that the light hitting them made them glow. _Merde, she was lovely_. More lovely than he had thought earlier. He licked his lips and suddenly wanted to kiss her so badly that his teeth ached. "I came for you." He said in a husky tone as his shadow clones stroked the skin of her legs, upper thighs, her back as he moved closer to the bed and took her caught her chin in his fingers.

_What the hell was he doing? _She thought as her body started to feel funny. She was trembling with each caress of his hands. "Why?" she cried, confusion showing clearly on her face. Why was he here? Why was he touching her? And why did she seem to like it so much? She didn't understand!

"Do you know who I am?" he asked curiously. He wanted to give her enough answers to calm her so that he could finsh putting his plan into effect. He needed to bind their life forces together before the end of the night.

"No." she said weakly as he combed his fingers through her silken hair, and pressed his mouth against hers. She tried to pull away from him, but he refused to let her, as he licked along her bottom lip. She made a soft sound. Not really a moan. Or a whimper. Just a small sound that encuraged him to continue.

"I'm your mate. Do you know what that is?" he said as he kissed her again before she could answer. She whimpered as he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, pushing in and then retreating in a strange rythem that had her mesmerized. What had he asked her again? She could'nt seem to remember. There was something about his taste and actions that had her resistance crumbling.

Kakashi lifted his mouth away from hers enough to see the dazed look on her face. Did the silly child even remember his question? He wondered as he stared at her. She was panting, her lips swollen from his kisses. "Answer me, koi. Do you know what a 'mate' is?" Kakashi asked again.

Uzu frowned. Was'nt a mate a type of partner? She could'nt remeber the spacifics of the definition, she was too busy enjoying the feeling that the hand touching her between the legs created. "A partner?'' She asked breathlessly as something slipped inside of her, causing her to hiss and stiffen in discomfort for a moment.

_A partner_. Well that was one way of putting it. He supposed as she tried to turn her head around to see what his clone was doing to her. He chuckled and let her go so that she could look. What the hell had the guy put in her? She craned her neck as much as she could, and saw his clone standing on his knees behind her, his hands resting on her hips, as he smirked at her and pushed his body closer to her. She felt something long, and thick pushing itself farther inside of her-oh dear god, was that his-

Her eyes widened and she turned around to look at the real Koi. What was he trying to do? Kakashi watched the brief flicker of panic on her face as his clone pushed deeper, brushing against her- Hn, she was a virgin after all. " I need you to relax, or this will hurt." He said as he brushed her hair back from her face. She looked like she was going to cry. Was she that scared?

_No, no,no,no!_ She could'nt let him continue, if he did he would be tied to the moster that lived in the darkest corners of her heart. And it would never allow him to leave it, even if it killed him. "Stop, please, stop. Don't do it." she sobbed. Fear for the strange man clutching her heart in a vise like grip. He frowned. Was he hurting her that much? If so he would stop, but he wanted to know why she wanted him to stop.

"Give me a reason not to and I wont." he said gently as he framed her face with his hands. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"The monster inside of me, you'll be bound to it. If you ever tried to leave me, it would stop you, even if it ended up killing you. So please, please, stop." She begged as he stared at her. His mind working through what she had just told him. The monster inside of her. Was she talking about the demon? He gave her a sad smile. That was fine. He could handle the demon, since he had one of his own living inside of him. And it demanded that he finish what he started and never leave his mate's side again.

She was starting to think he would stop when she felt a sharp sudden pain inside of her, and realised what he had done. She looked at him with such a shocked expression on her face, as everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi stood across the room with the window cracked, a cigerette in his mouth. That had'nt gone as well as he hoped it would. She had been so freaked when he breached the barrior inside of her that she had fainted. The deed was done reguardless so it didn't really matter. She was his, and he was hers. Their life forces fused together easily enough when he did the blood exchange. After that he had cleaned her up and left her alone. He had spent a majority of the night just watchng her sleep as he went over the next step of his plan.

He would speak to the Hokage and get his blessing even if he had to beat it out of him. And then he would marry her the human way. Until then he would keep a close careful watch on her, and make sure that noone tried to hurt her or steal her from him. He looked back at the bed and smiled, she would look adorable in a wedding dress. Putting his cigerette out he walked over to the bed and gave her a quick gentle kiss, and decided to go see the Hokage now.

He had a long day ahead of him, between getting to know his mate, and training his genin team, and planning his own wedding; he had a very long day ahead.

* * *

several hours later-

Uzu stood on the bridge with Sakura, and Sauske, feeling like she was going to be sick. She had warned Koi not to go through with it, so why had he done it? Had he thought she was joking? Or had he simply done it just to be cruel? What kind of man was she now tied too? _I think I'm gonna hurl_. She thought as she leaned over the bridge a little more and clapped her hand to her mouth to try and keep the bile in her stomach down.

She could'nt even remember what he had done to her after she had fainted. She was sore between her legs, but that was normal from what she had heard, and did'nt really give her any real clues about what he had done to her. And not only that but when she had awoken this morning Koi was gone. Had he been toying with her? Using her to get off? She just didn't know! And the more she thought about it the sicker she felt. She had been so lost in her own little world that she didn't hear Sasuke speaking to her until he got pissed and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes. Are you going to answer me?" He snapped. She had a dazed look on her face, like she had'nt really been hearing him.

"Oh, sorry. What was the question?" Uzu asked as she tried to keep from hurling on his shoes because of how suddenly he had jerked her around and made her dizzy.

"I said, the councel has okayed our wedding. You are to cooperate and marry me by the end of the week. Do you have a wedding dress already picked out?" Sauske asked furious that his botrothed was'nt listening to his every little word. She blinked at him. He had to be joking.

"I'm not marrying you." She bit out between clenched teeth as she snapped out of her funk and felt her temper's sudden appearance. How dare he! What the fuck was wrong with the men of the village lately? Did anyone of them have any damn sense to know that no means no!

Sauske gritted his teeth and snarled, "Yes you are, and your going to fucking enjoy it too."

"I'd rather kill you first." she hissed dangerously. His face darkened as he lifted his arm to strike her, and yelped and fell as her foot conected with his groin.

"I'm not marrying you, so you can just go fuck yourself to get your damn precious heirs!" Uzu snarled as she kicked him in the ribs and stoped off, and right into the arms of the man that had taken her virginity and bound them together.

"Hello, koi. Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as he pulled her close to him and glared at Sauske. He had been spying on them since earlier this morning and had heard everything. If the brat thought he could have his wife he had another thing comeing.

He had the Hokage's blessing, and his plans were a go. He and Uzu would be married in three days time.


	8. why me?

"Koi! Wha-" Uzu cried in suprise as her 'mate' wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a wolfish grin as he pulled down his mask and gave her a quick kiss, cutting off her question. Mmmm, she tasted sweet. What had she eaten for breakfast? He wondered as he deepened the kiss, liking the way she melted against him.

"Sorry I'm late, honey." Kakashi said softly as he broke the kiss and stared down at her pink face. Her eyes were blue in the light. She must be using something to hide the color. Why? Never mind, he could ask her about it later after he got her home. He let go of her and caught his other two students staring at them. One was gaping and blushing. And then there was _him_, the little shit bird who had put his hands on his mate. He was red and fairly shaking with rage. Kakashi had met the kid yesterday and he hated him already.

Who the hell did the brat think he was? And what did he mean when he had said that he was marrying her by the end of the week? And just what the hell had he told the councel to get them involved? _Something along the lines of 'I found a girl who would be flattered by my attention, but I may need you to back me up'. Yeah that sounds about right._ Because if he had told them just who the girl was, and the fact that she hated him he would'nt be able to touch her.

The fact that he had gone behind the Hokage's back to get what he wanted was another story all together. _He_ was not going to be _happy _about the Uchiha's actions once he found out. And the third Hokage would find out, because Kakashi would inform him personally. And do so with gleeful grin when he did.

"Hey, who do you think you are kissing my bride?"

The boy snarled as he stomped over to Kakashi who pushed Uzu behind him and gave a low feral growl and muttered, "I'll handle pretty boy." And he would see to it that the brat never even fucking entertained the notion of touching his _wife _again in the whole of his life. And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Kakashi glared down at the shorter boy as he glared back. "I think I'm the only one allowed to touch her in any way I want." Kakashi hissed as the boy bared his teeth at him.

"She's my bride! I'm the only one who can touch her!" Sauske snarled at him. His face red with rage.

Kakashi looked amused, this was going to be fun. "She does'nt want you, weakling. Now back off before I break that pretty little nose on your pretty little face." Kakashi said with a grin. Sauske bared his teeth and looked like he was about to smite the man standing in front of him.

Uzu looked from one face to another in a panic and paled at her mates expression. Just what the hell was Koi doing? He was looking at Sauske-teme like he was about to tear out his throat! Oh-no, this was bad. Really bad. Where the hell was their sensei? Should'nt he be there?

It was right about then that Sauske lunged at Kakashi, who didn't hesitate to close line the little fuck up and stomp him into the ground.

Uzu and Sakura both screamed and ran to get help.

* * *

Sarutobi looked from one face to another. Why was it that when Kakashi was involved he always seemed to be so happy about being called on the carpet? He had been brow beaten into giving Kakashi his blessing to marry Uzu that morning and now here the damn man was in his office again, grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary. He looked that happy.

Or maybe 'happy' was the wrong word to use. The man's expression was more malicus glee, than happiness. He had his arms wrapped around Uzu, and was grinning at the bruised and bloody Uchiha, whom was glaring at him like he would like to shove one of his kunai up the man's ass.

Uzu had a bemused expression on her face, Sakura a horrified look. Well, time to find out why the White Wolf was acting like such a pain in the ass. "Kakashi, would you like to explain why you stomped Sauske into the ground?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it anyways.

Kakashi gave him a sunny smile and said, "Jackass over there put hands on my _wife, _and then was going to hit her for disobeying him." Was that an a good amount of killing intent that filled the room?

Sauske growled from where he was sitting and looked like he was about to get up and get in Kakashi's face. Stupid brat was being baited and was too dense to figure it out.

"She's my bride. I asked her to be mine and she agreed! The councel has already filed the paper work. She's mine in everything but body! I planned to claim that when I got her home with me." Sauske said in a huff. Uzu's eyebrow twitched. _Was he insane?_

Sarutobi looked at Uzu for clarifacation. One word from her and he would kick the boy's ass. "I am not yours! I never agreed! You can't make me do something I don't want! I'll fucking slit your throat first!" Uzu yelled at the boy. He blinked, not really careing one way or another. In his mind she was his and that was that.

"I don't care what you want. The paper work clearly states that we are wed by proxy. Your my wife, end of disgussion." Sauske said with a smirk as he caught the look on her pale face. Kakashi placed his hands over her mouth. He had something to say in this since he was the one who had claimed her first.

Sarutobi smashed his hands against the wood of his desk as he stood up. How dare the snotty little punk do something like this to Uzu when she had told him no! "Shut up!" He roared causing everyone to look at him.

"You stupid little brat! How dare you do this to Uzu when she told you no! She is a person, not a toy! You do not decide who her chosen mate is. That is her choice and her's alone. I will destroy the paper work, and if you ever try to pull a stunt like this again brat, I'll see to it that your clan dies out with you! Kakashi, I want a ring on her finger, and a proper wedding by the end of the day. Get on it!" Sarutobi snapped at the two males. Sauske paled and started sputtering as Kakashi grinned like a maniac and scooped Uzu up in his arms,

"Yes sir." He said as he disappeared with his protesting wife.


End file.
